


Alfred's Boys

by LadyBlackRose



Category: DCU/Marvel 626 AU Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuity: Neutral Ground DCU/Marvel 626 Crossover AU<br/>Ratings: NC-17 overall R this part<br/>Warnings: m/m sex, lots and lots of m/m sex plus mention of a polyfidelity family<br/>Word Count: 724<br/>Summary: This is a chapter from the now sitting in limbo Neutral Ground series. If you can remember the Marvel and DC Universe now has permanent wormholes allowing travel between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was all Alfred’s fault, really. It was Alfred who voiced the fact that it had been quite a while since the Manor has hosted a nice dinner party for friends and family. That it would be a welcome change from the usual soirees that filled the parlors and ballroom with the usual assortment of social climbing sycophants. And it was Alfred who submitted a list of likely invitees to said party at the breakfast celebrating the conclusion of a particularly harrowing case. So it was with good cheer and a total lack of sleep that I agreed with Alfred and gave the go ahead to host a night of family and friends.

Like I said it was all Alfred’s fault.

And it had been a good night, all said and done, and most everyone invited attended. Two out of three of my boys were there, unfortunately Jason declined. Or maybe it was fortunate that he didn’t attend, but I am not in the mood to dwell on my middle son right now. I know that it is going to take time before any of us trust Jason again and maybe longer for Jason to forgive any of us.

Dick was there along with his guests Roy Harper and Roy’s daughter Lian; a sweet child with good manners but with the definite spark of Roy’s infamous mischief sparkling in her eyes. Tim came and asked his friend Bart from the Titans to be his guest. Conner, the third in their trio was on punishment and had to stay home in Kansas with the Kents, cow tipping…why! Alfred also invited one of the families from Neutral Ground, the CoqueMorro’s. Clark and I had become friendly with them while investigating this current case.

It still burns me to think that out there, in one of our universes, is a person, a writer who knows too much accurate information about too many heroes’ personal lives and is posting it all online on SuperFanFic, LiveJournal and Dreamwidth. Whether this is some unscreened and untrained meta tapping into this information mistaking it for creativity or some villain trying to make our lives hell they have to be stopped and immediately! Having the assistance of the sentient U-626 Neural Net Computer, Hubert, is making the cyber-investigation portion of this case possible. Only he can sift through the vast amounts of information on the internets of two universes fast enough to make a difference to the case. But once he comes up with some leads, I will put a stop to this person once and for all!

Unfortunately Alfred caught me, standing alone, furrowing my brow while reviewing what we’ve uncovered so far. I was with strict instructions that this was a ‘work-free night’ and had to quickly ‘reengage in the social discourse’ before I was sent to my room without dessert.

Strange as it may seem, having that strange, multi-partner plural family over for dinner was a very pleasant experience. Gevette, Rite’, Bucksi, P’sway, Domini and their eight children were engaging, interesting and very funny. They were also provided a wonderful buffer and social lubricant between Clark and me. He kept making…cooing and wadja-wadja noises at their newest babies. They kept him, occupied.

Damn I can’t believe it’s only been a few weeks since we’ve renewed our relationship. Sometimes he, I, it feels, rusty, when I’m interacting with Clark as opposed to Superman. It feels like I’d forgotten the steps to disarming a bomb or something and if I’m not careful… Sometimes Clark acts almost shy around me, the blue goof. And at other times it’s like we were never apart at all… Damn, I sound just like a Hallmark ™ card. Somebody shoot me, please.

To be completely honest, tonight, Alfred was right. Everyone sitting around relaxed with the space and freedom to just be ourselves. No masks or hiding or lying, much, is just what we needed right now. It felt, nice.

I’ll never hear the end of it.

But it felt nice to have such a simple, civil, happy family night that I really didn’t want that feeling to end. Family. It’s why I’m sitting in my bedroom wearing nothing but a black silk robe; it’s why I have the balcony doors open. It’s why I’m waiting for Clark to return after running a quick errand back in Metropolis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Bruce/Clark, Tim/Bart   
> Continuity: Neutral Ground DCU/Marvel Crossover AU  
> Ratings: NC-17  
> Warnings: m/m sex, lots and lots of m/m sex plus mention of a polyfidelity family   
> Word Count: 1,432  
> Summary: This is a chapter from the now sitting in limbo Neutral Ground series. If you can remember the Marvel and DC Universe now has permanent wormholes allowing travel between the two.

Sooner than expected, Clark landed on the balcony outside Bruce’s bedroom and walked inside to a room lit only by the flames in the fireplace.

“That was fast,” Bruce remarked in a voice so low and sultry that Clark more felt it than heard it.

“No, not long at all,” Clark answered while toeing off his boots. “I only had to meet up with Lois, finalize the article we’re working on, and ensure that my name appeared on the byline.”

“She’s still giving you a hard time?” Bruce asked handing a mostly naked Clark a flute of champagne.

“No, we’ve gotten back to an amicable working relationship,” he answered taking the glass from Bruce with a question quirking his brow.

“For a celebratory toast to the conclusion of a successful evening,” Bruce chuckled.

“Oh?” Clark asked drinking from his glass?

“Yes, we had a great dinner, no fights, no childish temper tantrums, not even from the children, no attacks by villains, no emergencies or crisis beyond a wet diaper and a lost pPod,” Bruce concluded watching Clark shed the last of his clothing.

“And now I have you,” Bruce stated staring hungrily at perfection and his newly freed erection, “here back in my arms,” while speaking Bruce allowed his robe to slide off his body before easing down into his huge bed, holding the covers back in invitation finishing with, “back in my bed.”

Clark accepts the invitation rolling onto the bed and into Bruce’s embrace. He drugs Bruce with kisses sweeter than wine soaked in sunshine, or that’s how Bruce would describe them if he wasn’t so busy being kissed. Bruce twines his arms around Clark’s neck and shoulders, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss.

Clark gently broke the kiss to stare down into his lover’s eyes, now a luminous blue alive with emotion. This, this is what he’s missed over the years they’ve been apart. For stolen moments like this when there is no artifice between them. When there’s no cold, focused, disciplined Bat, dependable, taciturn; and no insipid, vapid, shallow Brucie, unreliable, hedonistic. Clark missed the moments when there is just Bruce, loving, giving, beautiful Bruce shining out at him through wolf blue eyes that have seen so much, yet never stop looking.

‘The Bruce he shares with no one else but me’ Clark marveled to himself.

Leaning in Clark rained tender kisses down on Bruce’s eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, and along his jaw line. Clark continues down with more passionate sucking and nipping his teeth gently across Bruce’s Adam’s apple, back up around his ears then back down his neck.

Moving down Bruce’s body Clark left a trail of nips kisses and shivers in his wake. He stopped to lave attention on Bruce’s nipples, stroking them with the flat of his warm, warm tongue before blowing past them with super chilled puffs of breath. Bruce gasped as he arched up into Clark’s ministrations, shuddering when Clark revisited Bruce’s hardened points with a now hot mouth.

A low moan rumbled out of Bruce and he slid his fingers through Clark’s dark curls as Clark applied his talented tongue to a game of connect the dots, visiting all of Bruce’s scars in chronological order. Bruce shuddered, shivered and moaned softly as he damned all aliens with both perfect memories and hot and cold running tongues.

Finally Clark rolls Bruce over onto his back spreading his thighs in order to get up close and personal with Bruce’s cock and balls.

“Clark, Clark, stop playing, please…please…I need,” Bruce demanded begging, urging his lover to have mercy on him. But not tonight, no, tonight Clark had devilment, not mercy riding him hard as he nuzzled the thick wiry hairs of Bruce’s sex. Clark swirled his tongue around Bruce’s left ballsack before sucking, sucking, sucking on it gently.

“Damn, Clark...” Bruce moaned as his hips began to rock in time the rhythms of Clark’s mouth.

Releasing his left ballsack, Clark wrapped an arm around Bruce’s hips and took a quick breath before engulfing Bruce’s right ballsack in his now ice cold mouth.

“AHHHHHH, Fuck! Shit! Clark, CLARK!” Bruce shouted while trying to escape Clark’s maddening mouth.

XOXOX

Shifting the grip on his cell phone Tim rolls over onto his stomach, torn between the urge to stop up his ears before they bleed out and grinding his own hot hard crotch into the mattress groaning.

“Yo, whatsupwithyou? I haven’t even saidanythingthathotyet?” asks Bart on his end of the phone. He’d been trying to convince Tim to let him come over with his own unique version of flirting.

“It’s not you Bart, I mean I get you, you’re hot, horny and can be here in a minute and trust me Bruce is way to busy to notice I’ve got company,” Tim explained shifting uncomfortably.

“So what’s the problem, Icanbethere inaminute and then we can finish what we, ah, started after dinner,” Bart purred, then asked his now quiet phone. “What, are you worried that Bruce’ll hear us cause IcanbereallyreallyquietwhenIneedto,” he stage whispered

“No, being heard is not a problem, Clark’s here tonight,” Tim moaned.

“Then what’s the problem,”

“That *is* the problem Bart, Clark’s here, with Bruce, in Bruce’s bedroom. I don’t ever remember them being this loud before,” Tim moaned miserably.

Laughing Bart informed his lover, “Theyjustgotbacktogether, it’s called make-up sex, T, Make-Up-Sex! I’ll be there in a sec.”

And he was.

 

XOXOX

Bruce stopped trying to get away once Clark’s mouth warmed up and the pleasure of having his balls sucked roiled up his belly on the wings of silken butterflies. He’s never cum this way but if Clark continued…

Slowly Clark allowed Bruce’s right ballsack to slide out of his mouth.

“You Are Trying To Kill Me.” Bruce panted, body trembling as it straddled the edge of pleasure.

“No, not yet,” teased Clark.

Shifting Clark adjusted his position between Bruce’s legs in order to take Bruce’s long neglected erection in his mouth. Licking his lips Clark rested Bruce’s second head on the pad of his tongue before he eased the entire shaft down to his throat.

But he didn’t move his head, lips, teeth or tongue, Clark just swallowed, using the muscles of his mouth and throat to caress Bruce. Whose whimpers of anticipation became a low groan of pleasure as Clark slid first one then two fingers, pre-slicked with lube from Bruce’s bedside table, deep inside his ass, probing and stretching while stroking Bruce’s prostrate.

“Good, s’good…more!” Bruce moans. When Clark ignores him Bruce tries to rock, thrust, move his hips, something to get what he needed but Clark held him fast and keeping the pace slow and easy. Slow and easy drives Bruce to distraction causing him to make inarticulate sounds of pleasure, muttering, pleading in several languages for more.

Clark maintains his pace, slow and easy, swallow and stroke, swallow and stroke.

Finally after Bruce has been driven to reciting bits of erotic Kryptonian poetry and what might have been a proposal for marriage does Clark take mercy on his lover and began to suck Bruce’s cock in earnest while vibrating his fingers in Bruce’s ass. This sudden shock of pleasure hit Bruce so hard that it steals his voice for a moment as his eyes rolled back and his body bowed in release.

This is the power Clark revels in, not his strength or flight or x-ray vision, but the power to completely unravel and unleash the passion in his normally laconic and taciturn lover.

Bruce finally finds his voice, crying out as hard as he came.

Once Clark has drained the last of Bruce he disengages his mouth and hands from his lover’s body. And floats up to the top of the bed to scoop Bruce up in his arms and hold him as Bruce’s body shuddered and shivered in his aftermath.

With his breathing back under control and having regained the power of speech Bruce leans back and looks deep into the sky-filled eyes of his returned love, smiled, and informed him:

“You do know that payback is a bitch…with PMS…and cramps don’t you?”

Laughing Clark asked “Promise?”

“Most definitely”

Bruce rolled over into Clark’s embrace, knowing how much he loved to…snuggle…after sex. Well let Clark snuggle, mused Bruce. I’ll lie here and use the warmth of his body to calm down while I plot my payback…cramps and all.

Clark is happily surprised when Bruce curls himself into his arms.

‘Either I’ve broken something loose that last time or he’s really changed or he’s up to something,’ Clark mused while enjoying his lover’s closeness and warmth.

‘Good!’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alfred, Bruce/Clark, Tim/Bart, Dick/Roy,   
> Continuity: Neutral Ground DCU/Marvel Crossover AU  
> Ratings: NC-17  
> Warnings: m/m sex, lots and lots of m/m sex plus mention of a poly family   
> Word Count: 1,950  
> Summary: This is a chapter from the now sitting in limbo Neutral Ground series. If you can remember the Marvel and DC Universe now has permanent wormholes allowing travel between the two.

Across the hall Dick writhed under Roy, panting as he came while his lover continued to piston in and out of him. Hearing Bruce sent Dick over the edge. He wished could do that with Roy, for Roy. It’s so strange to him that he, a man who can show joy and laugh at the drop of a dime, who loves to laugh and can prank with the best of them, how *his* passion *cums* in silence. Roy teased him lovingly calling them ‘stealth orgasms’. Hearing Bruce call out for Clark caused a strange mixture of joy and lust in Dick’s belly as the thought of Bruce and Clark back together where they belong…

“Damn, Roy’s hitting me with that double stroke shit...” Dick pants into his lover’s ear.

Dick remembered how Bruce and Clark couldn’t keep their hands off each other all night long. No one could last night. Not Bart and Tim who kept playing grab-ass when they thought no one was looking, not the CoqueMorros with Gevette all but giving one of her husbands a lap dance, and not Roy who kept tickling him all night long. But they’re good, it’s good, s’all good, Dick lets drift as more joy and delicious pleasure curls around his being.

Dick tried to remember more of that night to delay the inevitable but is derailed by Roy biting him, marking him on his neck, right behind his ear where he’s so damn sensitive. Panting Dick allowed Roy to capture his mouth in a blistering, possessive kiss as Roy shifted position once again so that his strokes hit Dick’s prostrate twisting the pleasure even tighter in his lover’s belly.

Dick knows the rhythm of his lover’s body, he can feel the tension gathering in Roy’s muscles; hear the hitch in the panting of his breath. Dick open’s himself up more, wrapping his legs around Roy’s waist, arching his hips allowing Roy the deepest penetration possible.

‘Everyone seems so happy, so in love…Bruce, Clark…Tim, Bart…Roy…me…”

Dick threw back his head in ecstasy as all the joy and laughter and love inside rushes out of him as he cums again. Roy follows his lover over the edge and they hold each other tight.

XOXOX

Once his body stopped twitching and shuddering and returned voluntary control back over to his brain Bruce put his plan into action.

Rolling up on top of Clark’s body so that they are belly to belly, hip to hip and cock to cock, Bruce grinds down into his lover.

“So I see you’re up,” chuckles Clark

The “Hummmmmmmmmm,” rolling out of Bruce’s chest as his only reply.

Bruce captured Clark’s mouth in a hot lust filled kiss, devouring Clark like he was dying of hunger and Clark was the last prime rib on the planet. While kissing Bruce continued to grind his whole body against Clark’s, pressing together their nipples, sliding together their erections, and mingling their pre-cum into a sticky mess between their bodies. Bruce pulled back from kissing Clark to run his tongue along his lover’s jaw and down the side of his neck, biting and sucking and licking and nipping his way down Clark’s Adam’s apple. Clark turned his head offering more of his neck to Bruce’s mouth which bites down as hard as possible eliciting a hiss and moan from Clark. Bruce then sucked equally as hard marking Clark, if only symbolically, as his own.

Moving down Clark’s body licking, biting, stroking and massaging ever inch of skin he can lay his hands on, Bruce massaged Clark’s pecs while biting and sucking on his nipples. The dueling sensations lanced down to Clark’s groin making him harder if at all possible. Bruce continued massaging into relaxation while licking and biting into excitation each and every major muscle group on his lover’s body, rolling him over onto his back to work on the muscles of Clark’s expansive back. Bruce massaged down one side of his spine while lavishing licks and kisses and puffs of cool air down the other; only to switch sides half way down.

Clark arched his back up to meet Bruce’s tongue and shuddered at the cool air blown along his spine. Bruce continued down, paying special attention to the well at the base of Clark’s spine, a spot that is especially sensitive on Kryptonians as per the sexual physiology texts Bruce downloaded when he decided to become Clark’s lover once again. If nothing else Bruce understood the importance of instruction manuals when contemplating doing a through job of something. Luckily both humans and Kryptonians have a lot in common physiologically. But there are a few areas special only to the Kryptonians, like the well at the base of their spines. Once sexually stimulated this are becomes one of the sweet spots.

While working his hands into the thick muscles over Clark’s hips Bruce leans in and takes a big bite of Clark’s sweet spot. Shuddering under Bruce, Clark groans out a two toned sound indicative of his alien heritage as well as his heightened level of arousal, excitement and pleasure.

Bruce smiled at Clark, “two tones, I’m just getting started” he murmurs.

Continuing to work Clark’s sweet spot, Bruce licked and nuzzled and nipped at Clark until he’s writhing on the mattress, breathing heavily and moaning his own private duet.

Bruce gave that spot one last lick before moving down to knead Clark’s ass cheeks. Rolling the alabaster spheres in his hands Bruce worked first on cheek then the other pushing them together, pulling them apart, leaning in to flick just the tip of his tongue around Clark’s rear entrance before blowing on it with gentle puffs of breath. Clark groans in two part harmony while rocking his hips back, opening himself up for more.

“My greedy one,” murmured Bruce as he released his lover’s neither cheeks to bite that area on Clark’s body where his ass meets his thigh. This is a personal sweet spot of Clark’s that has nothing to do with his being the Kryptonian Kal-El and everything to do with being Clark Kent, his lover. His Lover, a term Bruce thought he’d never get a chance to use again.

Spurned on by the surge of emotion flowing through him Bruce continued down Clark’s body, massaging, licking and nipping on the muscles on Clark’s thighs, claves, and feet. Bruce even bites each toe while giving Clark’s feet a reflexology massage to stimulate his lover’s groin area.

Flipping Clark over onto his back once again Bruce stalked up Clark’s body like the predator his wolf blue eyes name him to be. And like the successful predator Bruce attacked his prey, Clark’s hardened cock, capturing it in one fell swoop and engulfing its thick length in his mouth and down his throat. Clark’s whole body stiffened, locking up with pleasure, everything except his voice which called out his lover’s name in three part harmony.

Pleased with himself Bruce gets to work on his lover’s cock, sucking and slurping for all he’s worth. Bruce uses his tongue, lips, teeth, the roof of his mouth and even the insides of his cheeks to bring Clark pleasure. Glancing up at Clark caused the breath to hitch in Bruce’s own throat. Damn, his Clark is so fucking beautiful. He had his head thrown back, hair a wild corona of black silk against the pale cream of the bed linens, sun kissed skin stretched over a perfect body… His Clark…so beautiful…so HIS. Bruce swirls and sucks hard just to see Clark gasp and hear him moan as he got closer to climax.

But just as Clark is about to cum Bruce backed off, stilling his left hand, now wrapped around the base of Clark’s cock, and ceased all movements in his mouth. Once Clark calmed down and had stopped panting to just breathe deeply, Bruce resumes his work, slowly building Clark back up to the point …then becoming still…and starting again…and stilling again.

On the fifth time around Bruce added another layer of sensation and gathered Clark’s balls up in his right hand where he pressed them firmly against the base of Clark’s cock before squeezing gently. Now it’s Clark’s turn to babble in several languages including Kryptonian, first calling Bruce beloved, and then calling him a demon, beloved, then a demon, over and over again.

Hearing Clark call to him in his native language in his harmonized tri-toned voice is one of the hottest, most erotic sounds Bruce has ever heard. He’s so damned turned on that this time when Clark is close to cumming Bruce released Clark’s balls to circle the thinner top of his sack with his forefinger and thumb before pulling down with a steady gentle force, using his whole of his hand to spread out the sensation while bobbing his head up and down ensuring his tongue rides over Clark’s sensitive bits.

Clark arched his hips up off the bed driving his cock deep into Bruce’s mouth and down his throat. Clark’s left hand curled gently behind Bruce’s head, gently but holding Bruce still, holding him steady while Clark’s right hand splayed out on the bed by his hip, finger tips curling in and out in time to the pulse of his climax. Bruce grabbed a hold of Clark’s hips to steady himself as he swallowed, and swallowed and swallowed and swallowed the physical manifestation of Clark’s pleasure. As Clark calmed down he moved his left hand from Bruce’s head and slid it down his neck and over to his shoulder.

With precision timing and coordination Bruce pulled his mouth off Clark’s softening cock, gathered a handful of lube off his bedside table in his left hand, slathered it on his own erect cock while hefting Clark’s right leg up onto his shoulder. Repeating that action with Clark’s left leg; Bruce positioned himself and entered Clark in one smooth decisive move.

“Bruce, YES! Yes! Yesssssssssssssssss…” Clark cried out angling his body to deepen the penetration. Bruce immediately set a hard pace with a combination of long hard strokes interspaced with short pounding ones.

Still shattered by his last climax Clark is unable to catch Bruce’s rhythm of the fuck so he just hung on, trying to breath through the waves of pleasure slamming through him. He knows he’s making noise, saying *things *but he’s not sure what, he’s not even sure he cares. All he knows is that the man he loves, Bruce, is making him feel so good…so good…so damn good…that he can’t stand it, can’t hold…

“Bruce, I’m, I’m, Bruce…I…” and his voice dissolves into beautiful four part harmony.

Hearing his name cried out in ecstasy, watching Clark throw his head back, arch up and cum, feeling Clark’s body squeeze around his shaft…

“DAMNIT Clark, CLARK, YUNHHH!!”

And Bruce joined his love as he too cums calling out Clark’s name, emptying his essence into his body, collapsing onto Clark’s chest to be held in his arms as they both cum down.

XOXOXO

Down the hall Bart fell back into Tim’s arms, whose softened cock is still inside of him. Tim finished stroking Bart off as he had cum earlier to the music of Clark’s climax, much to his embarrassment. Bart himself cums during Bruce’s harsh shout of release.

Afterwards all Bart can do is lean back and breathe as Tim kisses his shoulders and murmurs loving nothings in his ear. Visiting Tim while Clark was visiting Bruce was his best idea ever!

XOXOXO

Downstairs in his rooms Alfred smiles to himself as he sits up to rework his breakfast menu. It seems that most his young have come home to roost, and worked up their appetites this night. There is still one little bird lost, but he has plans to bring that one home as well. Alfred made a promise to his best friend once long ago, that he would care for his son and his son’s family and a Pennyworth is nothing if not true to his word.


End file.
